<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瞎三话四 by Shadowmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720869">瞎三话四</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer'>Shadowmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A9 | Alice Nine (Band), the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>谁来告诉我为什么会有跨年舞台剧这种东西？<br/>老板说跨年保龄球赛太没新意。<br/>为什么要演天使禁猎区？<br/>二选一。不和Gazette演天禁，莫非你想和Kra合作七个白雪公主与一个小矮人？<br/>[无CP纯闹着玩]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瞎三话四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">不管谁想出的这主意，都该被驴踢死。</p><p class="western">然而即使是小原一将，也无法用目光蒸发白纸黑字。</p><p class="western">虎氏过来拍他肩，一脸大义凛然。</p><p class="western">兄弟，别瞪了，再瞪眼角就咧了。咱这么多年啥苦没吃过，不也过来了。事关年终奖金，你忍忍。</p><p class="western">年终奖金你拿去养女人我拿来养猫，这帐他妈没法算。小原拍案，旁边捧着剧本的沙我抬眼，懵懂得玲珑剔透。</p><p class="western">好吧，谁来告诉我为什么会有跨年舞台剧这种东西。</p><p class="western">老板说跨年保龄球赛太没新意。虎氏摊手。</p><p class="western">为什么要演天使禁猎区？</p><p class="western">二选一。不和Gazette演天禁，莫非你想和Kra合作七个白雪公主与一个小矮人？</p><p class="western">那为什么老子要演亚蕾克西儿啊？！</p><p class="western">你不同时还演无道刹那么…虎氏的眼睛望天花板上游走。小原一将刚要发作，走廊尽头惨叫连连。</p><p class="western">Leader, leader, 你要挺住啊！ 千万别想不开啊！！</p><p class="western">Nao探头过来好心解释，</p><p class="western">Kai抽中的是无道沙罗。　</p><p class="western">小原一将这心拔凉拔凉的。他想家里七大姑八大姨，翻过年去不知能不能再见。虎氏和他一对眼神儿，心一软，搭上他肩膀摇晃。</p><p class="western">你我多年哥们义气。要是有个三长两短，放心，我一定把你骨灰带回北海道。</p><p class="western">小原没来得及感动，那边Hiroto起脚踹翻了座椅。</p><p class="western">为什么我又演人弟弟！</p><p class="western">房间里三对眼睛面面相觑，剩下一对依然对着剧本乐呵呵。</p><p class="western">啥？</p><p class="western">还是虎氏先恍然大悟：哦，你演米凯尔？那好啊，咱俩身高差正合适。</p><p class="western">Hiroto踮脚指了虎氏鼻尖，抖抖抖。</p><p class="western">你…</p><p class="western">你…</p><p class="western">小原敲虎氏头。得了，别欺负孩子。人家虽然发育中，可也不止一米五八。</p><p class="western">Hiroto当即夺门而出。</p><p class="western">沙我大人你偷笑完了没有？小原扣扣桌子，沙我伸个懒腰，指尖捻起散落耳际的发丝送回脑后，那姿势无比自然。杏仁眼眨巴眨巴，四下一转。</p><p class="western">我美么？</p><p class="western">三人回过神来就抚了心口大喘气。</p><p class="western">幸亏我们没有抽到肯达的签，老天保佑那个倒霉的家伙。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">贝利亚? 暗恋魔王的易装癖人口贩子？</p><p class="western">葵斜眼。哟，你还真是干一行爱一行，把自己的角色都琢磨透了。</p><p class="western">流鬼劈手抢了葵掌心的纸条，摊平了就倒抽冷气。</p><p class="western">阿斯达罗特？！靠，谁演你家怀孕狂妹妹？</p><p class="western">回头看见墙角蜷着团人影，背后黑压压怨气起了八丈高，咕咕哝哝。小鬼附耳去听，你道这仁兄念些啥？</p><p class="western">世风日下，世风日下。露大腿的是大爷我，扮花魁的是大爷我，生子又摊上大爷我！我不抢镜不插嘴不八卦，一大好青年招谁惹谁了…</p><p class="western">葵扔过去一只空烟盒，砸在丽先生后脑勺。</p><p class="western">喂，和我配戏你有啥不满？再啰嗦，你和Leader对调去，深情凝视A9家主唱俩月，提神醒脑。</p><p class="western">丽先生蔫了半截。</p><p class="western">就没个正常点的角色么？</p><p class="western">葵冲流鬼一挑下颚。要不和他换？丫更精彩，不男不女。</p><p class="western">那Reita 演什么？</p><p class="western">切，你以为还有最后一根救命稻草？葵冷笑，卡司单在指尖摇晃。很不幸，他演肯达。</p><p class="western">屋里除了Reita剩下的几张面孔全白了。半晌正主嗅着气氛不对，窘迫挠头。</p><p class="western">呃，这个肯达是干啥吃的？</p><p class="western">流鬼嘴角开始抽搐。葵眼疾手快扯了他领子揪到面前。</p><p class="western">你给我闭嘴。咱团已经有一个送医院去打镇静剂了，还不够？！</p><p class="western">流鬼作个悉听尊便的手势。</p><p class="western">宁愿他彩排时心肌梗塞，现在也不给个预防针？</p><p class="western">葵皱眉，猛吸几口万宝路冲Reita招手。等对方蹭过来之后握了手，语重心长。</p><p class="western">不管这个肯达他是圆是扁是疯是傻，你记着他是个好人。哥几个里，就你担了这么个响当当的好人。你要不负众望，再苦再难都得坚持下去，千万不能让A9那帮小子看扁了咱——</p><p class="western">流鬼已经趴到桌子底下来回翻滚，手捂着嘴不敢笑出声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>